Blue Palace
Blue Palace, in older textbooks also called Castle Solitude, is located in Solitude, the capital city of Skyrim. Description Solitude’s awe-inspiring landmark is its ornate palace, where the newly appointed Jarl Elisif the Fair resides. It is built on the ruins of the old palace, which was burned to the ground when Queen Potema was finally defeated in the War of the Red Diamond. There is only one entrance: from the cloisters at the end of the Avenues District. Interior Entrance Staircases (Ground Floor) Through the Receiving Hall is a pair of impressive curved staircases and guards dotted around. To the right (southwest) is a chest and a door to the Pelagius Wing, which is firmly sealed due to "strange things happening". To the left (northeast) is a corridor to the kitchens and private staircase. Kitchens (Ground Floor) A large array of food is stocked here, presided over by Odar the chef. There’s a storage corridor to the northwest leading to wine barrels and a servants’ bedroom. Large Bedroom (Ground Floor) Close to the private steps, there are two large beds in here but little to steal. Cellar (Lower Floor) Head down the private steps to a chamber of beds and a chest. Jarl’s Throne Room (Upper Floor) Atop the curved stairs (or the private ones) is the main chamber where Jarl Elisif the Fair resides and listens to the news of the day and any worries her subjects may have. She is guarded by Bolgeir Bearclaw, her Housecarl. She is flanked by Sybille Stentor (Court Wizard), Falk Firebeard (Steward), and the two Thanes Erikur and Bryling. Northeast Corridor (Upper Floor) Pelagius Wing (Ground Floor) Pelagius Wing (Ground Floor) This part of the palace is sealed off and uninhabited. This wing is where Pelagius the Mad lived before becoming Emperor and is said to be cursed. No one will set foot in there. If you the begin Daedric Quest: The Mind of Madness and obtain the key from Falk Firebeard, you can journey into the depths of the long-dead ruler’s mind itself. Notable Items *An Unusual Gem on the bedside cabinet in the Jarl's room. *Skill Book (Speech): Biography of the Wolf Queen *There are several alchemical ingredients that can be harvested or stolen inside, as well as many food items that can be stolen. *Surfeit of Thieves book can be found at the bottom of the Pelagius Wing. *The Wabbajack (Skyrim) can be obtained by completing the specific Daedra Artifact quest. Quests *The Jagged Crown *Message to Whiterun *Reunification of Skyrim *The Man Who Cried Wolf *The Wolf Queen Awakened Buying and selling *Sybille Stentor sells Spell Tomes. *Falk Firebeard sells property and upgrades for property after becoming Thane. Interactions If the Dragonborn decides to side with the Stormcloaks, each Imperial Jarl and their followers will reside here after each province is taken. Notes *A secret tunnel entrance leading straight to the Queen Potema's bedchambers is mentioned in "The Wolf Queen, Book VIII" Appearances The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Gallery Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Castles Category:Skyrim: Solitude Locations Category:Castles